death island
by 1derboy13
Summary: im not good writting summarys


on a stormy dark night. Alice was at her dorm. Alice was a normal 19 year old girl. Beautiful shoulder length blond blue works at the cafe cloud near campus. she has a large group of friend, shes pretty popular. currently single. she broke up with her boyfriend last week for cheating on her.

"riiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg. riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg" her cell phone rang. "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg."

still no answer from alice. manly because she is dead on her bed. blood seeping from her neck. hands clenched on the blanket. dead eyes staring up at the celing.a dark cloaked figure by the bed side holding on to a blood covered dark cloaked figure slowly makes it's way to the open windowthe dark figure jumps out the window leaving a bloody spot on the window from it's gloved hand.

******************in the morning*day 0*prolouge***************************************************

Casey just woke up in her house. Casey is 22 and works for the local newspaper. she got up from her bed and stared down at her still sleeping boyfriend.

"honey wake up."Casey of her friends call her case. cause its a shorten version for her name, and she also works as a detective for the also adds some of her cases on the newspaper manly because thats the reason she was hired to solve mysteries and to write about them on her newspaper. she hade bright red hair that went a little past her shoulder and blue eyes.

"mmmmmhhhhmmmmmm." her boyfriend kade,moan. kade is a tv reporter on the news for the channel 4 news. hes usually works around murders ,mystery and death. thats how case and kade have been dating for the past had shoulder leghth white hair. he is 23 years old. he dried it white cause he thought itll look good and it same with his twin rick.

"why do i even try wake you up in the moring"case said.

"meoooooooowwwwwww"

"hmmmmmmm shadow what do you want" shadow is case's black cat.

"meeeeeeeeeeeooooowwwwwwwww" shadow said again.

"are you hungry?"

"meeeeeeeeeoooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"ok lets go get some breakfeast shall we?"case said as she picked up shadow and walked to the kitchen. she made scrambled eggs and bacon. the kade came to the kitchen."

"what smells so good?"he asked

"breakfest"case said.

"yum" he said

shadow was at his bowl eating his food. case severd kade the food and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. kade and case moved in together 3 months ago. when case came out the bathroom she was wering a green robe. kade has just finished eating his breakfest. then her cell phone rang.

"ello"she said

"hey case get to the college campus as fast as you can. tell kade to wait outside the news van will be there in 5 minutes." her boss said

"kay may i ask why?"case asked

"theres been a murder young 19 year old girl named alice. hurry up and get there to cover the story and try to solve it like you always do."

"you know i dont always solve stories im just supposed to write about what happen." she said

"well whatever just get your ass over there!" her boss yelled again.

"fine"case hung up got dressed told kade and they both waited for the van. kade will always let case tag along when he went to report because most likely shell have to be there too.

when they arrived it was 12:26

case walked down the hall that lead to the room where the murder was held.

"what time did she die?" she asked the police man that was waiting outside the door.

"were not really sure but guessing around midnight."he answered.

case walked inside she staired down at the victim. then her phone rang.

"hello"case said

"see you on the island" the voice said it sounded a bit raspy and masked by a voice changer.

the caller hung up. she looked at the phone to see who it was from it said was going to an island for a friends wedding.

case just ignored it thinking it was the bride doing some kind of bride is namine alicott the groom is skylar roster. nami is the brides nickname. nami's family is one of the richest family in the is one of the cooks that worked for the parents werent really happy for the wedding,but they wanted nami to be usllay likes to play tricks on had blonde hair went down past her has brown hair that went to his mid always has it in a ponytail. he has a British accent.

"so do you have any suspects yet?"case asked

"no"the policeman said."all the student body was at the rave last night"

"rave?"case said.

"umm yeah. everyone was invited to go. geeks, jocks,populars. anyone could go."

"wasnt it supposed to rain last night?"

"they moved it inside"

"okay"case said then her phone rang again.

"hello"she said

"hey case."

"oh hi skylar"

"sooo your gonna make it to the boat tomarrow morning right."

"oh thats tomarrow?case said

"yeah you do have a dress right?"sky asked

"yeah"case said."what time tomarrow?"

"the boat is leaving at 10:00"

"kay bye"

"bye bye."

case hung up.

"sorry but im not gonna be able to help you out."case said"im gonna have to go to a wedding on a island for the next week.i forgot all about it.

"okay thats fine" case left the room and walked down the hallway to the front door to tell kade.

when she arrived she saw that kade was still filming.

she just waited till he was finished.

"kade you have a tux right" case asked

"yeah,why" kade asked

"the boat to the island is leaving tomarrow"

"what tomarrow?!"he said

"yup i just remembered"

"okay,then we better get ready I'll call our bosses."kade said.

******************day 1* 9:49 am*deaths so far:1********************************(dsf is gonna stand for deaths so far)

kade and casey made it to the boat at 9:42.

"so how long have youve been dating kade?"one of the girls was one of the brides name is alexis. she has black hair with brown highlight and brown was over on the other side of the boat with the guys.

"one year" case said.

"wow thats a long time"another woman name is chole her nick name is kat she has small sizied pigtails on both sides of her head and long brown bangs on the side of her face. she is young she is only aslo has beutiful blue sparkling has a twin named has blond hair that went down to her waist.

case laughed"yeah but i love every minute being with him"

"awwwwww how lets drink"a women said. her name is lucy. lucy has long orange hair pale skin green eyes. her hair is always tied in a poney tail.

"yea"all the girls cheered except for the ones under aged. at the end of the boat their is a small girl sitting on the railing facing the girl has short blonde hair and bright purple eyes her name is zeffie. she is wearing a short white dress. zeffie is 8 years allen her mother looks like daughter only with longer asked "what are you doing sweetie"

"trying to remember the city"she answered

"why?"her mother asked

"beacause we'll never come back"

sarah looked at her daughter Strangely."come on the baot is about to leave"

*****************day 1*12:50*********************************

"no one told me that it'll take 3 hours to get to the island"a black man said. the man's name is has black braids

"it doesnt take 3 hours" susie is an 22 year old asian bikkini model said"it takes 4 hours to get their"

"you got to be kidding me"a blonde teen said. the blonde teens name is luke. he has spiky blonde hair. he is has blue eyes.

"nope"susie 3 of them were in the control room with frank alicott the father of the bride.

"so are happy that your daughter is getting married?"luke asked

"of couse i am. what father wouldnt be happy?"frank wasnt that old he has a black hair tied in a pony tail with a couple of grey hairs in it.

then a small girl with brown hair came in.

" my favorite grand child"frank asked

"im good"she is 9 and always carried a brown teddy always carries a white bunny plushie.

"nice bear,may i see it."tom handed the brown bear to tom."whats his name?"

"teddy"sophie said. she was frowning.

"awwww whats the matter sophie?"susie asked

"teddy said that something really bad will happen"

"like what?"luke asked.

"he says that we will all die?"she said

they were all handed sophie back the she got it skipped out the room.

"what was that about"luke asked.

"i dont know but we should just forget about it, kids say random things.

well thats the first chapter oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes


End file.
